Kenat
ATTENTION: this article is due for a rewrite amiright. everything in here is subject to change very soon. Kenats are one of many intelligent lifeforms found in Xereno, constantly evolving their technology to better suit their needs. They are quite hostile to other intelligent species, and as a result, they don't achieve much contact. Naming Coming from the Kenox words Ken (A man) and At (Of wise), the species was only given a name many years after its creation to distinguish it from the two other existing intelligent species, Orblorngs and Fusens. Although, recently, the use of the word Kenat to describe every member of the species didn't sit well, and many attempts have been made to make another name for any Kenat differing from the norm. However, all attempts have been unsuccessful. History Creation Much like the two species that came before them, Kenats were made directly by the Twin Forces, Lumefil and Tenefil. However, instead of being created for purpose of spreading their own morals, they were created as a result of the temporary peace between the Twin Forces. With the Kenat's creation also came a sense of order and rigid, but breakable rules in Xereno, rules such as the law of Cause and Effect, and Quantum Mechanics. They were created on a planet fit for biological life to be on, specially chosen and crafted by the Twin Forces to cater to Kenat needs. Now alone on their own planet, with nothing controlling them, and no morals to follow, centuries of unorganized groups emerged. Diorgen, or the Age of Disorder The first Kenats were hunter-gatherers, using their agility, speed, and smarts to hunt animals. They also used their keen sense of smell to determine bitter herbs from edible herbs. Due to the natural fear of the unknown, exploration was discouraged, prompting makeshift borders to be drawn. This lack of exploration eventually caused a shortage of materials, and eventual clans to be made. One clan was set on waiting for nature to take its course and either resupply, or kill of their species. However, the opposing clan was determined to shape nature to their needs, eventually leading to agriculture. Little to no battles were fought thanks to the previous friendship of the Kenats on both sides. Once agriculture was discovered, and the seasons were endured with built shelters, Kenats seemed to have no chance at hostility until a group of Kenats decided to explore beyond the borders that were established long ago. They were ousted from the group, and attempted many times to come back in. They realized that constant begging wouldn't get them anywhere. They came across a lake, where with their knowledge they built a village. Said village prospered, and eventually grew to a massive size of which the original Kenats were threatened by. The original Kenats couldn't ignore the threatening sight of a newer, larger village and decided to raid it. The battle resulted in the slaughter of the original Kenats, leaving a rolling grassland for farming. The bodies of the dead were set adrift in the river, and the dominant Kenats made sure to respect their opposition by treating them the same way they would their own kind after death. Eventually, jobs were assigned to those who could do the job the best, and they raised their children to do their job when they pass on. This led to the creation of last names, which eventually lead to senses of superiority. From nothing, the groups started verbally fighting one another, arguing over which family was better, which job was more necessary. Others didn't get the constant fighting, and instead claimed themselves an authority. The first government was made after peace was established between jobs, and a structure was formed. Authat Dynasty The group who established peace between the infighting jobs called themselves the Authat family, after the Kenox words Auth and at. Biology Appearance The typical Kenat body consists of the legs, the torso, the arms, the wings, the neck, and the head. The rigid rules the Twin Forces used to create the Kenats resulted in many body systems, including the nervous, cardiovascular, circulatory, digestive, endocrine, immune, integumentary, lymphatic, musculoskeletal, reproductive, respiratory, and urinary system. Legs Scrawny and light, Kenat legs were made to be just right to walk on their low-gravity homeworld, yet still be able to fly with their wings. Torso Rectangular and tall, the several hollow bones within the torso help to protect the vital organs of the Kenat while also still providing a lightweight body. Arms Long and thin, the arms have hands great for holding, grasping, and grabbing relativley far away objects. Wings The bug-like wings are made of one of the most durable and flexible biological materials, yet are lightweight enough to propell the Kenat off the ground when on their homeworld, or any other planet that may be similar to their planet. Head Containing the only non-hollow bone in the Kenat body, the head is wide and protected by a protruding bone at the top of the skull. Said skull is excellent at protecting one of the most important organs to Kenat culture, the brain. Life Cycle Within the womb after contraception, the Kenat fetus develops prototype versions of the body parts found in a fully grown Kenat, ranging from folded wings to leg stumps. Birth may be dangerous due to the solid, wide skull that induces rupturing and possible death of the mother. The wings may also cause many problems due to their fragility when young. The wings can easily snap off, of become fractured if not enough care is put into the delivery of the Kenat newborn. If successfully delivered, Kenat newborns usually are quite light, at 2.25 kg on average. Sexual maturity is reached at 7 to 8 years of age, but is widely taboo, and sometimes outright illegal to perform before 20 years. For both genders, 20 years is the average year for a Kenat to be fully developed. Life span ranges from 190-210 years old, based on the lifestyle choices and genetics of a Kenat. However, death by old age is considered disrespectful unless the Kenat has contributed much to society. This is yet another driving point for Kenats to join militia. Category:Species